Aleu: Tale of the Alpha
by Arashi Kazama
Summary: re written; Aleu is the new leader of a wolf pack. but she inexperienced. A certain brownish red and white wolf takes it upon himself to teach her the ways of the wild before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

The red brown wolf stuck his nose up in the air, sniffing the fresh scent of the island, his and his pack's new home. The pack had just landed from the other side of the ocean, were a canyons used to be. But since the caribou, their prey they feed on, had crossed the river due to the ice forming together to make a bridge. However a year later, the same bridge formation was formed again leaving the wolves to decide wither to chase the caribou or stay and starve to death. One of the pack leader's, Niju, a big black wolf with bad intentions, didn't want to leave, and chose to stay. The other leader Nava, though old, was a kind hearted and wise lupine, and decided that he the journey wasn't his to make so he too had to stay.

All which added a problem, the wolves needed a leader. Someone to guide them and serve as the alpha. Luckily 2 outsider wolves came about and were seemingly destined to help them. Nava always predicted the two would come, and when that time came, it was expected that balto was suppose to be their new leader. However, it was later discovered that it was his daughter's; Aleu's destiny to lead.

And so here they were, on new land, fresh grass, tree's and enough caribou to last generations. Taku, was rearing to go out haunting some food right away, but at the same time he was also tired from the long trip. He approached his alpha female, she was startled a little bit but held her posture. "Aleu, I think some of us should rest for a bit."

"Why? It wasn't that long a trip." the new leader asked. "Well, some of us here don't have the same amount of stamina as you do. Plus its just as important to rest and save up energy as it is to hunt. I'll round up those who seek rest and try to find shelter, you rally up those who are able to hunt. You know how to hunt don't you?"

"why are YOU giving me orders? I thought I was leader here." Aleu retorted. Taku chuckled "thats right I forgot, you're new to this sort of thing." Aleu was getting anoyed, she started to show her teeth as warning only to have Taku continue. "lets not lose our temper so easily so early my lady," Aleu stood back and waited for him to finish. "we wolves have our own ranking system, I am a beta wolf, the second in command, you're the alpha, the leader, and the other wolves are the omega's, they're the scapegoats and are the lasts in line for food."

"I see, sorry. we've been crossing the bridge all night without sleep or rest I guess it has been a rough trip. Why don't we start over, I'm Aleu and you are?" the half breed asked. "I am Taku." the brown wolf nodded. "its nice to meet you taku, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'll round up those who seek rest and try to find shelter, you rally up those who are able to hunt. You know how to hunt don't you?"

"uh, well, sort of…" Aleu trailed off. "what do you mean "sort of?"" aleu shook her head "I mean sure, I can do it. I'll do my job, you do yours."

a few minutes later

After a long rest in a cave near by, Taku decided to go out and check up on the rest and see how they were doing. Speaking of, he found the pack coming in right before him. "How did it go?" the wolves groaned in frustration, they were unsuccessful. Aleu however seemed to look mostly ashamed almost as if… "may I ask what happened?" the auburn and white wolf asked again. "Aleu here ruined the whole formation. She made too much noise and scaring the prey away. What good is a leader if she doesn't know how to hunt?" one of the wolves cried out. "hold on, I'm sure if," Taku was about to stand up for his new leader but was cut off "No, its all my fault, I'm sorry I let you guy's down, and Taku, I should of told you the truth."

Taku sighed "Ok everyone, move out, you've had enough rest, help the others hunt, Aleu you stay here with me." the pack did as they were ordered and left the cave. "Aleu I will be your hunting teacher from now on, understood?" Aleu nodded, but did not face Taku. "hey, don't let one little failure get you down, after all we get knocked down to get back up and learn from our mistakes." the male tried to cheer her up. "its not that, its just, I've chosen to lead this pack and yet I knew that I couldn't even hunt, if I told you the truth then the others wouldn't look down on me…"

"Hey, its ok, we can fix this. And just because I'm your teacher now doesn't mean I'm going to look down on you. You're still alpha, a higher rank than I, and even though your inexperienced I still respect you as a higher ranked wolf. belive me, you're destined for something big Aleu, I believe you really are." Taku finished with a smile. Aleu smirked a little looking up at her new friend. The auburn wolf looked at her beautiful ocean blue eyes, seeing almost as if they were speaking to him 'thank you'. Aleu on the other hand noticed they were dangerously close to touching noses. Aleu backed away and the two blushed a bright red. "er uhm well thanks uhm…right lets get started." Taku coughed a tad. "erm right, the sooner the better. So, have you any experience with hinting before?"

"well, back home me and my friends used to play hide and seek, that was sort of a hunting game." Taku nodded processing every word she said. "well firstly, hunting is no game. Its survival, and should be treated as a serious matter. it's a task that if you take lightly, you could die of starvation." Aleu gulped. She could tell this was going to be the beginning of a new life for her and it sure wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"Okay Aleu, just relax your muscles, don't breath too hard, feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." Taku told his apprentice. Aleu did as she was told and eased herself. After 10 minutes she got used to the feeling. "now, lets try your combat skills. You know how to fight right? Using your claws and fangs are key to taking down your prey." Taku decided that it was time for some target practice.<p>

"Okay Aleu, you see that baby caribou over there? I want you to catch it and make sure it doesn't get away. I'll look for its mother and distract her." Aleu nodded, leaving Taku to play his part.

Aleu eased herself, feeling the earth under her feet, carefully getting closer and closer to the young caribou. Making sure not to step on any rocks or sticks, checking every two seconds. 'almost there, just a little further' Aleu tried not to get excited. 'keep calm Aleu, you can do this, its just a baby.'

Meanwhile Taku was trying his best to lure the mother far away from its calf as possible. "that's right, come on, Keep coming this way." the auburn wolf kept taunting his prey. 'I hope Aleu is doing fine.' but then suddenly, as if on cue, the mother's head perked up, and looked to its left, as if it sensed something. 'No!' Taku jumped ahead and blocked the caribou's path, "Looks like I have to take you down myself." this wasn't going to be easy, as caribou's antler's are pretty dangerous.

Aleu chuckled, grasping her very first catch. "now hold still little guy, it'll all be over quick." she tried to sooth the calf but to no avail. The baby kept squirming and crying hoping its mother would come to its rescue. Aleu quickly dug her teeth in the baby's neck, ending its life. Claiming her prize and picking the dead corpse with her mouth, Aleu trotted the other direction so as to keep her food away from its previous owner. 'Taku I hope you're doing ok.'

Meanwhile the auburn wolf was having a run for his money. This deer was no push over. Dodging each attack one by one. "tired yet?" Taku taunted again, backing up but soon reaching a halt. Turning around to see what stopped him in his tracks, a big bolder stood in his way. 'wait that's it! I hope this works' he readied himself, waiting for the right chance. The deer charged ahead, aiming its antlers towards its predator. 'wait for it, wait for it…' "NOW" dodging at the right moment the caribou was too close and too late to stop from the incoming bolder. Knocking its antlers and damaging them in the process, leaving it wide open for a counter attack. Taku took this chance and lunged at the deer and struck it with his claws and fangs. And with that the caribou was laid to rest.

"excellent job Aleu, now next time, you'll be taking on an armed one. Think you can handle a grown caribou so soon?" the auburn asked his student. "yeah, I think I can." Aleu answered taking another bite of her food. "So tell me Aleu, what was your home like?"

"Well, I was born in a litter of half huskies and half wolves, only I was the only one who looked more like a wolf while the others looked like my mother. My father was the wolf and I was forced to live with him since no one would adopt me."

"I see, you must have loved your father didn't you?" Aleu's eyes started to water up. "Yes, I miss my papa, I miss him so much." Aleu's voice almost cracked, knowing that she'll never see her beloved father again. "Hey, I'm sure you'll see him again one day. After all, the ice formed a bridge twice, perhaps it'll form again." Aleu nodded. It made since, who's to say she had to stay here forever? No this was her home now, her very own home. This is what she always wanted since she was a puppy.

"It's not fair, my brothers and sister's get to visit mama and papa, but…" she was stopped mid sentence noticing she was looking too much at the negatives again. She shook her head "never mind, I guess its not all bad, no more being babied by him, I can actually go to my wild roots of the wolves like my ancestors before me, and I have you. You accept me for who I am Taku, and I thank you for that." she walked over to him and nuzzled his chest. Taku blushed a little "you're welcome, hey look they're back!" the pack had just arrive back to the cave with food. "just in time, a bad storm is approaching." one of the wolves said. "good job everyone." Aleu shouted to her pack.

The wolves looked at her with a strange look. "Yeah no thanks to you." a black wolf and a grey wolf laughed. "I just so happened to catch a couple of deer." Aleu said proudly. "Heh, you couldn't catch deer no where then five meter's" one of the Russian accented wolves proclaimed. "first of all, that's anywhere." Aleu corrected. "and second, what do you call this?" she retorted, stepping back to show the clan her catch. "a grown deer and her calf. With a little help of course." she added looking and smiling at Taku. "did you really do all that?" the black and grey wolf shade asked. Aleu and Taku nodded. "yup. Now come on lets eat."

After their meal the clan decided to call it a day. Every wolf assigned their own spot in the cave, taku picked the very back in the corner. "Hey uh, Taku?" Aleu started to ask "may I…sleep next to you? I mean I'm usually more comfortable when near those familiar to me." Taku smirked "Of course. I understand." Aleu smiled back and laid next to her friend. "As a pup I always slept with my father, he lived in a broken down ship. but as I grew older, I wanted to distant myself from him, so I slept either on the other side of the corner or downstairs."

"I see. It's natural for children wanting to be distant from their parents from time to time, but when they get farther away apart, they begin to miss one another." he sighed. Aleu cocked her head sideways "huh?" the auburn wolf looked back and smiled "One of my grandfather's old sayings. That shaman always knew what to say." Aleu thought for a second "shaman? You mean Nava was-?" "my grandfather, yes. I miss him just as much as you miss your father."

"what about your parents?" the beta turned away from the alpha. "I never knew them, the old one says they ran off as soon as their litter was born." Aleu's smirk then turned to a frown. "But its ok. I've grown up to be a great warrior, wouldn't you agree?" he turned back facing aleu with a smirk. "Yes, you really are quite amazing." the two laughed. But were quickly silence by the thunder roaring outside. "well, good night." he finished the conversation. "Yeah, good night."

'_no! wait! Please don't! stay away!' the female wolf screamed running away from an hovering ominous silhouette. 'what is it that you want?'_

_'caw, caw!'_

_she turned around continuing her pace, trying your best to not slip over and fall. she gasped and her running went to a screeching hault seeing a pack of wolves starring at her. 'Aleu…' the female looked behind her to see a household, emerging from inside was her parents balto and jeana. 'mama? Papa!'_

_'caw, caw!'_

_'what are you trying to tell me?' she looked back in front of herself to see the wolves still starring at her. She felt the ice bellow her begin to crack then suddenly, she fell into the cold icy water, but not ending there, the silhouette started hovering closer and closer to her 'no, NOOOOOooo-'_

"OOOooo!" gasping for breath she looked both ways, scanning the area. Taku was still by her side, and the rest of the pack were still there. 'what was that all about?' was that suppose to mean something? "Oh yes indeed my curious friend." that voice? "muru?" the little spirit field mouse chuckled "indeed." Aleu smiled at her spirit guide. "that dream you just had was indeed suppose to mean something."

"like what?" Muru shrugged "maybe perhaps about your current thoughts. You're in-between, you're homesick yet you want to stay here. Look Aleu, sometimes you can't have your cake and eat it too.' Aleu quirked her head sideways "aroo?" Muru chuckled at her cuteness "hehehee, it means you can't have the best of both worlds, meaning you can't always get both ways, or homes in this case. This fact goes for everyone. Remember that.'

Finally getting the point she sighed and laid her head down her front paw "I see, well it was nice seeing you again," as she was about to finish, she noticed Muru's spirit had already disappeared. "Muru."

* * *

><p>Aleu was the first to wake up and and get out of the cave. She did a quick stretch an let out a big yawn. After that she decided to take a little stroll around the island. "a walk does sound nice." she said aloud.<p>

Meanwhile back in the cave Taku was squirming trying to get back to sleep but was unsuccessful. 'may as well get up.' he decided while yawning. Getting up and stretching, shacking, doing all he could to get fully awake. 'maybe something to drink will help. Say where's Aleu?' he pondered the thought and decided to sniff her out. Sticking his nose around sniffing out the air trying to capture her scent. It didn't take too long to find it, he had never smelt something so, sweet. 'better get going before she runs into trouble, she's quite the stubborn one.'

The young female wolf sighed as she looked on at the beach. It reminded her too much of her father's home. 'Papa.' she closed her eyes thinking back at all the things they used to play together. Sure they argued from time to time, but doesn't everybody? Its only natural to balance out the good with bad. She would always smile when he gave her a little nose rub, or when he pet her or that one time when he gave her a piggy back ride. All those were really good times. 'Papa, I'll always be your baby. But now, here, I'm a wild animal, free from hunters and neglect. I have friends here now and some of the clan members are starting to like me. I may not have a human like my brothers and sisters but maybe I'll get someone who's just as good. I hope you'll get to meet him one day papa. Heh, I just hope you won't be rough on him.' as she finished with her train of thought a familiar red wolf came by and sat by her side.

"Nice view huh?" "mhm. I'm feeling so nostalgic right now. If only this were the same spot as my father's home It would be perfect." she sighed. Taku frowned a little "well, no life is perfect. Tell me Aleu, what are your thoughts on the wild so far?" Aleu's face lit up, a sign that Taku's idea of cheering her up was working. "Its wonderful, I love it here, I feel so wild, so at home. But, home is also were family is…" Taku moved closer to Aleu "We are family, we are wolves, we share the same blood." Aleu smiled and licked the beta's cheek. "You're so sweet." the auburn wolf blushed a little. "erm heh, yes well, we should head back to the others, see if they're ready to catch breakfast." she nodded and followed after. "say has anyone ever told you that you have a very soothing scent Aleu?"

Taku and Aleu discussed each other's stories to one another while taking the long way to their pack. "and then we turned him into our chew toy." aleu finished her tale with a giggle. Taku chuckled "wow, I bet that goose was sore all over." Aleu nodded in response "yeah, Boris was such a kind and caring uncle, very sweet, a bit of a pain from time to time but we loved him just like our parents."

"Sounds a lot like Nava to me. He always picked me up when I fell, always cheered me up when I was sad. Always giving me the perfect advice when I needed it. He was more of a father to me than a grandfather." Aleu thought for a moment. Those two were kind of alike, only one was more of a pain then a wise sage. "you mentioned you were friends with polar bears right? And you played hide and seek with them?"

"Oh Muk and Luk, yeah. Those 2 weren't the brightest bulbs of the bunch but their hearts were always in the right place. They're pretty cute once you get to know them." Taku sighed "I never had time to play games, for me it was always war, countless fights and so many days of starvation. I never bothered making friends because they ended up dying the next season anyway. it wasn't an easy pup hood." Aleu's ears flattened by the tale "You never had a single friend in your life?" Taku sighed "well there was one but oh-, we're here. And it looks like the clan is already thinking up a plan." the two wolves trotted over to their pack and after a small reunion, they discussed how they were going to get their breakfast. "okay, you three stall those 4 over there, me, sky, shade and aleu will take care of the rest." the wolves calculated and planed their multiple ideas and strategies.

After minutes of planning and thinking, the pack nodded and headed out. "hey half breed, don't screw up this time, if you do then I'll take over, you hear me?" Aleu scoffed at shade's warning "I'd like to see you try, you don't scare me." Shade growled at the alpha's comeback "don't test me half breed I can see through your facade." Taku groaned "enough you two, Shade, you well learn your place, and if you want to deal with her, you deal with me first. you're still an omega remember?" Shade just huffed and trotted off to her group. "thanks Taku I-,"

"Don't try and pic fights you can't win, I'm only going to warn you once," Aleu was taken a back by what her friend just said "shade's a warrior who doesn't hold back, she's one of many who've tried to become alpha." Taku explained "in order to pass on ranks we have duels, wining by beating or even killing. its a ritual that shouldn't be taken lightly especially if its with her." the alpha gulped hearing this "I'm only trying to protect you my lady, I'm not trying to scare you." the beta tried to sooth his leader.

once the pack found a dozen caribou eating around an open field they went to their assigned spots. Three wolves cornered two caribou while five circled four. Aleu went straight for the young. "Aleu wait, remember your lessons, calm, steady breathing, patience." the beta whispered quietly. "right." she nodded 'This will be a sinch' one baby step after another, the female wolf approached the young calf, advancing ever so slightly but surely.

'Almost there…' Aleu could feel her heart pounding faster 'just a little further' she started to feel tiny beads of sweat run down her forehead. 'steady, ready…' licking her lips, her hunger rising with every second passing. 'NOW!' she leaped forward and pounced on the calf, gnarling and snaring at them, ready to dig her sharp claws and teeth into her shacking prey, but the calf were slippery and were successful getting out of her grasp. the calf screeched and cried for help.

"NO! just great. Everyone, regroup and reform formation! Make sure not to let the adults get to Aleu, don't let them pass!" Taku ordered the team and headed off to aid Aleu, who was unaware of the incoming danger. Behind her a grown Caribou was charging straight ahead towards her. "Oh no you don't!" Taku jumped ahead on top of the deer and struck it with his claws. Though damaged and wounded bad the caribou did not stop, and continued on its course, determined to hit its target. "Aleu look out!" the auburn wolf cried out. Aleu stopped chasing her prey and turned around to see her incoming doom.

She just stood there in fear, not knowing what to do. 'come one Aleu, move, move! you got to…' her body wouldn't respond. She'd been in tougher situations before, why stop now? 'MOVE!' finally, without seconds to spare, she jumped to the left and avoided the caribous attack. "Aleu, watch out, its coming back for another round!" Taku ran in between the wolf and deer ready to take one oncoming attack. "go on and get the calf, I'll take care of this." Aleu nodded and ran the opposite direction. She looked back at her friend once more "Don't worry, I'll be fine, go!" he ordered.

"Be careful…" she said quietly before finally heading off. 'now where did you run off too? There!' it wasn't hard to catch up and strike the little calf down, Pining it to the ground. "now just hold still so I can-" She stopped mid sentence looking into the little one's eye's. filled with sadness and fear. "Please, I just want to see my daddy…Please let me go, please?" the little calf pleaded. "Well look what we have here," two of the wolves from the pack walked up Aleu and her catch. "our leader actually caught something."

"Why are you two here?" Aleu asked "we'd figure you need some help with catching a young caribou. From here it looks like you're doing fine. well lets see what you got alpha, show no pity, finish it." shade taunted Aleu. 'I'm not this heartless, am I?' she thought. "I…I don't know, just look at him, how could I possibly-," she didn't have trouble killing before, but this one was old enough to talk. the other grey wolf scoffed "We are wolves, we live to hunt and feed off of other animals. it's the way of life and we can't deny it." Aleu looked back with a glare in her eyes "But what could this little guy do for us?" she said while lifting her paw up freeing it from her grasp.

"Aren't six caribou enough? Why must we hurt the young so early? If we continue doing this they might have trouble reproducing. And there will be no caribou left in these parts. I say wait and let the young live." Aleu's speech had little effect on the wolves. "She has a point." the grey wolf pondered "But how will they survive? We take out their parents and they won't know how to defend or feed themselves." the black wolf added. "well, maybe they'll find another group?"

The wolves carried on with their argument until the rest of the clan approached them. "Aleu, luna, shade, what are you three doing?" Taku asked. "Aleu here thinks we should spare the young and let them live longer, so they can multiply more." shade told the beta. "It does make sense if you think about it. I for one agree with her." Luna finished, walking over by Aleu's side. the brown wolf just then had an idea. "Everyone, lets round our catches, eat up then when we get home, we're have a vote."

* * *

><p>"My name is Aleu, daughter of Balto. When I ran away, my purpose was to find a home. But as I progressed, I learned that I needed to find out who I was, what I wanted. All my life I wanted a home, To be treated like my brothers and sisters, like a dog. But then I realized that's not what I truly wanted, its what I was told to want. Now I'm beginning to understand who I am, and what my purpose is for being here. I want to lead this clan, continue the wild roots of my ancestors and continue the cycle of life for generations to come."<p>

Some wolves howled at her speech, as if it were an applause. "We cannot be entirely sure if the ice bridge will form again or not. So just in case, if we're to continue living here for more generations, then we are to let the young live and there by multiplying and spawning more for us to eat later on. First we assign different schedules on how many times we'll eat in a week. We've already hunted a total number of four times in two days. So we'll have to cut that in half by hunting less than what we've already have. Then the next step, we'll stop from there and let the young survive and at least let two or three adult caribou survive with them. Then back to the top only we'll hunt a different group. To tell them apart, we'll mark the first group with our scent. Be sure to claw them only once so we can tell which group is which."

Aleu's plan sounded strange but it was worth a shot. After all whats the worst that could happen? its not like they'll warn each other and hunt the clan down out of revenge. "Now everyone, you've heard our leader's plan. It's your decision to follow it or not. If your with her, walk up here to her side, and if not, stay where you are we'll discuss of a way for that side to cooperate. You have ten minutes to decide." the Beta informed.

Aleu walked up to her friend "Are you sure this is going to work?" the male wolf nodded "I'm almost certain, after all it sounded like a good plan to me. That was quite a good speech you did there Aleu, I'm impressed. Keep that up and the rest of the clan will accept you in no time." Aleu blushed a bright red under her cheeks "hm, thank you."

Meanwhile with sky and Shade the blue and black wolves, both were still thinking hard on it. Until eventually sky spoke up "This clan has been starving for weeks, its only natural for us to eat more." Shade nodded "I agree but, this island is our home now, and the caribou share it with us. So its also natural to maintain a balance. And if we continue eating more than enough will be hunting for lesser food, and we'll be back to square one again back at the canyons, thus our journey over here, and the loss of our two greatest clan members; Nava and Niju, would be for nothing."

both nodded and so it was settled. The blue and black wolf approached Aleu and Taku. "Ok we're in. hey, sorry for what I said to you back then." sky apologized. "Oh that's alright, no harm done." shade growled "there well be when I'm threw with you."she said under her breath. the wait continued, as time went on more and more wolves agreed to Aleu's plan. After ten minutes, yak Nuk and sumac were the only ones who were left. "Ve're hungly, und itching all over." Yuk spoke up. "These fleas are eating us alive!" nuk, the bigger wolf added. Aleu chuckled at the three "Go out and bathe by the lake, that should take care of the itching." the three wolves were then dismissed to go clean up.

"Okay, we all agree then? We wait until tomorrow, at lunch to hunt again. So lets have a good rest before then." Aleu ordered the clan. The pack of wolves looked confused. "Hey its alright, the caribou aren't going anywhere. We'll be fine as long as we keep this chain in balance." Taku said with a hint of confidence in his voice. The wolves then scurried off to do their own things.

Taku and Aleu went off for a stroll near the beach. after a long day of marking their territory The two decided to stay by the shore and watch the sunset. As the glowing orb descend into the horizon, so to did its warmth and light. "The sky is so beautiful." Aleu said looking up in the air, starring at the multiple colored sky, filled with pink, orange, yellow, purple. Truly it was a sight to behold. "Yeah, beautiful." Taku whispered as he got closer to Aleu, who turned and faced him, both looking at each others eyes. He saw her blue orbs, while she saw his gray.

Their muzzles got closer and closer until they finally collided with each other. Their first kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. But they didn't complain, they had each other, and that's all they cared about. the male sighed as he snuggled closer to his new love. Aleu responded by licking his cheek and cuddling into his warm fur coat. Though they did not confess through words, they let their actions do it for them. They decided not to go back to the cave that night. "Say, I found this cozy little spot while walking around the shore, think we could sleep there?" Aleu giggled at the Auburn wolf "I don't mind where it is as long as its you I'm with." her eyes then caught something, glowing balls of light, firefly's, they were floating around the new couple, adding more romance to the atmosphere. "I love you." Taku confessed. Aleu's ears lowered, her cheeks flushed and red. "I love you too."  
>the two kept their eyes on the decending sun until it could no longer be seen. Night had finally come. it was time to call it a day. Aleu slipped her body through his chest, and tickled Taku's chin with her tail. Taku's face flushed, getting the gesture "Lead the way love," Taku gulped "Right, follow me my lady."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Where are we going grandfather?"<em>  
><em>"you'll find out shortly little one."<em>  
><em>"You never answered my question earlier."<em>  
><em>"I will answer but not this moment."<em>  
><em>"why are,"<em>  
><em>"we're here."<em>  
><em>Taku stopped beside Nava, the little cub scanned the area around him, nothing was in front of him but a view of the horrizons "and you shall find your answer now." Nava finished, pushing the little pup towards the edge of the cliff they were standing.<em>

Taku screamed, eye's popped open, gasping for air and sprung up from his resting place. the young male scanned his surroundings, he was in a small cave, and beside him sleeping next to him was aleu, his leader and new lover. "just a dream..." he shook his head, standing up and exiting the cave he left for a quick drink near by the lake.

shortly after he arrived, he bent over the clear lake, licking, slurping up the liquid, quenching his thirst with satisfaction. finishing his needs, he looked at the reflection in the water. a full moon's light gave shined down upon him. "Taku?" the brown wolf saw aleu coming from behind seeing her reflection mirror her arrival. "are you alright?" Taku simply replied with a "hm". Aleu tilted her head, walked closer beside her love and nuzzled his chest. "bad dream?" she asked "no, a flash back." Aleu looked up at Taku "tell me," Taku scoffed "it was nothing" he tried to insure.

"it'll make you feel better. Talking about it helps." the red wolf smiled and returned the nuzzle. "I'll tell you later, lets get back in the cave. its about to snow."

the couple soon returned to cave they previously slept in. quickly snuggling up to each other and sharing their warmth and body heat. "I once had a phobia of water." Taku began "I once asked my grandfather, the shaman nava, to help me with my fears. he didn't give a straight up answer for cure, but what he did next, he turned my fears, into a weapon. He pushed me off a cliff above a near by the ocean." Aleu gasped "but he knew what would happen next."

_Taku screamed his eyes closed shut, tears leaking out, his heart beat racing my the second. 'at this rate I'll die, DIE! I...I don't...' "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the pup opened his eyes, burning yellow orbs glowed with hot energy, his mouth closed shut, his mind focused on the water. suddenly forming and swirling around. gaining height above the sharp rocks bellow. beaming up with great speed, a pillar of water raced upward towards the descending wolf pup, colliding with the liquid and cushioning his fall._

_with the water still rising, Taku found himself back on top next to the edge of the mountain, to which he walked back on. sitting there to greet his return was the one responsible for his would be death; nava. Taku's eye's stopped glowing. his little legs started shaking and he panted for breath. he looked up at his grandfather. his own grandpa, the one who had always picked him up when he fell, the one who raised him, feed him and took care of him, just tried to kill him "Wh-what just happened? you pushed me! why did-," Nava interrupted the little wolf "do you remember seeing me fading out of existence little one?" Taku stopped in mid thought "but you-, that wasn't a dream?" Nava nodded "that was me using the ancient power of the spirits."_

_"but you just tried to-," Taku tried speaking again only to have his elder once again interrupt him. "I wanted you to realize that you are capable of defending yourself. You told me your fears of water. the key being fear, one of the six spirit guides meanings. I forced you to channel those strong emotions to your advantage. for you now have the ability to manipulate and shape shift water into anything your mind see's fit."_

_Taku's jaw dropped, was he dead? what was this mumbo jumbo this imposter talking about? Nava chuckled almost as if he heard or saw his thoughts "you see young one, these powers aren't taught, one just knows. and these powers of the ancient spirits which have been passed from generations have now chosen you to be the next user. Taku my son, you are to be the next shaman. one day you will lead this pack in my place, and perhaps you'll have pups of your own."_

Aleu yawned, Taku finally finished with his story. "That was quite something, can you show me your water manipulating sometime?" Taku nodded "of course but not right now, lets go back to sleep." Aleu agreed and snuggled deeper into her lovers fur. Taku smiled at this and laid his head next to hers, entering a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>"where in the world are those two? they've been gone for almost all night." luna the blue wolf said with concern. "who cares, they're probably dead in some ditch." the black and blue wolf known as shade huffed. "I do, those two are our leaders after all." shade groaned at this "I swear if you need a leader I'm the one you should turn to. forget about staying up on watch, I'm going to take over!" shade retorted.<p>

"You can't do that without challenging Taku to a duel first!" luna yelled. "We all know I'd win anyway." shade scoffed. "you know you're starting to act more and more like Niju." Luna said with concern in her voice. "He knew what to do and what was best for this clan!" the dark wolf raised her voice "He may have been a coward but he was right about one thing, the weak die and the strong survive! Aleu isn't strong at all! she's is merely a pup in a grown wolfs body, Taku is just kissing up to her because his dearest grandpa put faith in her, well guess what, I'm not buying ANY of her, taku's, or Nava's garbage anymore!"

Luna took a step back startled by her friends powerful rant. "what's happened to you? you've gotten tougher and meaner ever since we got to this island," lowering her ears she continued "and its starting to scare me." Shade approached her friend, chest puffed up proudly "good, we're wolves, not teddy bears."

* * *

><p>the sun rose signaling that dawn finally came, taku and aleu were already on their way to the pack's cave. both bodies were close as they walked towards their destination. "I hope the others aren't worried too much about us." Aleu yawned. Taku faintly nodded, he knew well that the pack hadn't warmed up to her yet, but they would in do time. just as the brown wolf was about to speak, nuk, yak and sumac arrived in front of them. "OH hey aleuuu, ve've been just on our vay to the lake and ve vern't expecting jou to be all the vay out here." the light brown sumac said. "ja, we could not find you no where."<p>

"Thats anywhere." Aleu corrected. Taku turned and looked at the biggest of the three; nuk. "are the rest of the pack scatered around?" nuk shook "beats me, we vere just looking for you by ourselves. we're hungry." Taku sighed. "Aleu, what do you say? have we've waited long enough?" Aleu nodded "fine, we'll hunt as soon as we can back to the others." the three wolves cheered with joy finally they could eat after what seemed like seasons. Taku chuckled at the sight he was currently seeing. "those three have always been like this. they can't help it if they're clumsy some of the time. they're vocabulary and grammar might be bad but try to go easy on them." Taku whispered in Aleu's ear. "I just hate double negatives." she responded.

as the five progressed the trip seemed to last longer than usual, Taku found himself falling behind the group, still a little tired after the dreams that kept him up all night. "Taku?" Aleu asked from afar. the brown wolf looked up with his eye lids half shut he was about to open his mouth, until just then suddenly, a black blur lunged at him, catching him more off guard and eventually finding himself rolling on the ground with this new enemy on top of him.

his instincts kicking in, Taku kicked his attacker off of him. "Shade?" the three wolves said in sync. "Shade? isn't she the one that, oh no!" Aleu leaped to the scene.

"Aleu stay back!" Taku ordered. "she might want to challange you, but she has to get to me first!" the auburn wolf growled at his former friend, now enemy. "why all of the sudden do you decide to attack now shade?" Taku asked. "because I'm tired of waiting, I want the respect I deserve NOW." she lunged at him with full killer intent. "Why can't I help?" Aleu asked gasping as the three wolves held her back. "in these types of duels its a one on one fight to the death, this is how we maintain our ranks." Nuk said. "B-but,"

"It's okay Aleu, I can handle this. don't worry!" Taku said between the rumble. "You said you wanted respect, You already do! You're the quickest among us!" shade snarled and sunk her teeth into the beta male's back, who then yelped at the stinging pain. "well I want more! you and your mate are too weak to lead!" Taku snarled at this, and slashed his claws across the dark wolf's face. "How dare you! after all we've done for you, treating you with kindness and friendship you-," Taku's speech was interrupted by sudden laughter. "Kindness? friendship? in this world these things are just mere things that holds us down, we are wolves, warriors, not hippies, the weak perish and the strong prevail! Nava was a fool and will continue if his reign continues! we need change and I'm just the wolf for the job!"

Taku's eye's widened, he couldn't believe his ears. was this really the same wolf he knew for years since pup hood? "you've changed a lot Shade," the male said the a serious face. "and you haven't! you weak, little, cub!" she said between slashes and bites. "and after I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill your precious leader nice, and slow." Taku's eyes narrowed, that was it, his anger had reached his peek. that was the straw that broke that camels back. in rage, he lunged at the black wolf, who yelped and cried in agony as the male clawed her flesh, ripped her skin, bit her neck and threw her into near by tree's, logs, rocks anything he could find that could cause any kind of damage.

"You are the fool shade, affection and passion, these are what give me strength, I vowed on my spirit that I'll protect my leaders until I rise up myself, and protect those who look up to me. I won't tolerate such dishonorable scorn! I won't kill you, I don't need to. if you want the higher status so badly, then I shall give it to you." Aleu gasped "Taku!" the auburn wolf looked back at his lover with a look that spoke "its ok." she nodded and let the two continue.

"I taku, once beta, now alpha male of this clan now declare you beta, second in command. you may rise after you're done licking your wounds. Nuk, come over here and carry her back to the cave to rest. sumac and yak, you two follow, I want to have a talk with Aleu." the three nodded and did as they were ordered. once Taku and Aleu were the only ones in the clearing the auburn wolf spoke up. "Listen Aleu, I'm sorry I worried you but-," his sentence was cut off but a bat by a paw over his head "You idiot I was scared that I was going to lose you!" tears leaked out of her eyes. she pressed her body against his, nuzzling and rubbing against it, letting his white fur soak up and absorb her tears. "shh, I know, please forgive me, but I had no choice, once she attacked me, it was a fight to the death. no one should have interfered, even those three knew that." Taku tried comforting his love.

Once Aleu was calm, she lowered her ears and continued nuzzling him. "Taku, when did you-," Taku cut her off mid sentence "Thats what I wanted to get at." the auburn wolf sat down. "Aleu, have you ever thought about being a mother?"

"I'm sorry Taku but, I...can't" Taku's face lit up with shock, turning into disappointment. "why?" Aleu sighed "I want to prove to myself that I don't need anyone's help anymore, and that I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Taku lowered his ears and nodded "its not like I don't love you, It just feels like everything is being handed to me in a silver bowl, I want to prove to the clan and myself that I am no longer a baby." she approached Taku nuzzling his cheek. "I love you Taku, thank you for helping me, you changed my life."

Taku returned the nuzzle "I love you too Aleu, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger, alone and ignorant. I didn't want you to go through that pain." Aleu licked his cheek "you're sweet. Don't worry, as soon as I've proven myself, I'll come back to you. I promise." Taku smiled "wait, what about shade?" Taku chuckled "She won't be on her feet for a while, so she's currently unfit to be a beta for now. So what next my lady?" he asked waiting for the next command from his alphess. "go and find some caribou, I'll go recruit the others. meet us once you found a herd." Taku nodded, and with that the two went their separate ways.

back in the cave, the three wolves finally reached their destination. Nuk dropped the injured unconscious shade with a loud thud "what happened?" one of the wolves asked in shock. "she bit off more than she could chew." nuk answered "Taku chewed her up und spat her out haha." Summac laughed. "oh shut up you I'm hungry!" Nuk uppercut his chin. Luna huffed as she walked up to the battered wolf. "this is what happens when you get too ahead of yourself."

"hey guys." Aleu trotted up to the clan. "where's taku?" Luna asked. "searching for a herd, we're going on our first hunt on our new schedule." the wolves howled with glee at this exciting news. "finally it felt like eternity!" Nuk said "you already knew we were going hunting." yuk replied. "I know but I could go for a T-bone steak right about now, I know its not nowhere to be found but-," Nuk stopped mid sentence hearing a "ahem" coming from Aleu "anywhere, sorry." Nuk lowered his ears. "good boy. and I'll expect seeing you three in grammar class this afternoon." she smiled. "Yes ma'am." the three said in union.

just then Taku entered the cave. "everyone, I found a heard in the west, they're on the move right now but if we hurry, we can catch up." and so the pack was off.

the hunt was a complete success, the wolves didn't take down too many caribou. two full growns were enough to fill up the clans belly's. Aleu's formation was carefully calculated and executed flawlessly. and if it kept us, the plan would continue until even their great great grand kids could live here.

Aleu's next order was to take a group bath in a lake which was close by. "come on in guys, the waters fine!" she tried inviting the clan while dog paddled in the lake "you sure about this?" Luna questioned. "sure! whats a little swim gonna hurt?" she laughed splashing some water on Taku, who was taken a back by said action. "lighten up, relax, lets have some fun!" she gathered her breath and dipped her head further underwater, shielding herself from the pack.

"Aleu? Aleu?" Taku started to panic a little. he slanted forward, carefully as to not fall in, scanning his eyeballs left and right trying to find his lover. "GOTCHA!" the alpha popped out from under the water, grabbing Taku by wrapping her front legs around his neck and pulling him in the lake. The brown male emerged, gasping for breath. next was Aleu, who was laughing and giggling at her success.

her laughter grew more as she saw the expression on his face. "oh right that's it!" Taku took his front paw ready to splash Aleu "uh oh" she held her breath and shield herself with her front paws. "JARANEMO!" Nuk cried out jumping in and forming a cannonball. his body collided with the water with a large splash, getting the rest of the pack wet. the deal was set, and the clan of wolves had themselves a pool party.

summac tried dunking Nuk but was too small to make the large wolf budge. So he got on top of him. Aleu saw this and got on top of Yak, "what are you doing?" the navy blue wolf asked. "we're going to play a new game, go forward towards Nuk and Summak." Yak's eyes widened. "with you on top?" Aleu laughed a little at the response. "Just go it'll be fun!" Yak shrugged in his mind and decided to take her word for it.

the two wolves started wrestling while being on top of another wolf. desperate, Nuk started splashing the two, which caused him to loose hold of summac who lost balance and plummeted into the water. this caused Aleu to laugh so much she lost her balance and fell into the lake as well. the two wolves emerged, and it was then a splash battle. but suddenly, a wave of water approached them, and engulfed the four wolves. the group was awestruck, and looked at their attacker. "sorry, did I win?" Taku asked tilting his head to the side. seeing this made the group laugh.

as time went by Aleu taught the pack many pool games. she and Luna played Marco polo, summac and Yak tried racing with each other, and Nuk and Taku tried to see who could make the biggest splash by jumping in the water.

noon soon came, and the wolves headed out to the beach. Aleu rushed away from the group and close to the waves, running in circles. "I just love it here, its almost like home! come on guys lets go make a sand castle!" Taku and Luna looked at each other. "sand?" Taku started "castle?" Luna finished. "Yeah! we can throw and catch sticks, play all sorts of games, bury someone up to their neck,"

"Aleu, these seem like cub games to me." Luna stated. "oh just because we're warriors doesn't mean we have to be serious all the time, this is also good exercise! and we can have fun while we're at it!" the wolves looked at one another. "fine, but you have to promise this will improve our fighting and hunting capabilities." Luna said. "of course it will, now lets party!"

after many games were played and fun was had, the clan took their spare time to watch the sunset. "shall we howl when the moon comes?" Aleu asked. Taku nodded. the sun disappeared from sight, and the moon was eventually visible to see, full and glowing. the wolves howled in union, almost as if they chanted or sang. it was probably the most memorable day Aleu has had as the alpha of the pack.

THE END

* * *

><p>well here it is. all in one package. please review, I'd appreciate it. and some criticism would be nice too. =3<p> 


	2. epilogue part 1

I had a dream last night about this and I just had to write it. it was too good to pass up. so here it is. I know I finished this story but why not have a little epilogue or 2 into the mix? enjoy.

* * *

><p>Aleu trotted her way across the beach. Her padded paws aching as they made contact with the hot sand. Having been exploring and marking certain parts of territory, aleu had been busy since sunrise. It had been a week since shades defeat and aleu had been working extra hard to prove to the pack and herself that she can be a reliable leader.<p>

"this looks like a nice spot." as she arrived at the nearby forest, sniffing the spot near the tree, she collapsed her body on the cool grass and rolled around. Marking it with her scent. Doing this somewhat made her still feel like a pup. Though she was still a year and a half old. "hm, three or so weeks ago I was acting like a pup rolling down hills squelling "yippee" and "yahoo", now look at me." it was quite the transformation indeed, having grown this much now that she had been released from the protective shackles of her father.

Granted she loved her father to death, she had to admit he was a pretty bad one now that she thought about it. He never thought her to watch out for hunters with guns, never teaching her safety rules or anything. Having always wanting her to be his baby, its no wonder why he never wanted to let her grow up. But once they journeyed far from nome, he had begun to realized the mistakes he had done. He had let her go, off into the wild to grow up and live a life of her own. That is when she respected him more. That is when he redeemed himself in her eyes as a father.

"I wonder what he's up to now." Aleu pondered as she got up and stretched her stiff body. "My lady! There you are!" a fellow wolf came trotting over to her. "Yes Cade what is it?" aleu asked with a hint of worry. "The pack is another one of those fights, could you help me break it up?" the tan and light brown wolf panted between words. "if this is another one of those challenges then its normal. Isn't that what we do from time to time?" Cade shook his head. "this is different. One had insulted the others pride, then the offended became enraged and attack him. Its getting quite dirty."

Aleu nodded as she heard the information and let it sink in. "alright I'll help. Lead the way please." cade's face then lit up with releaf. "thank you my lady."

* * *

><p>The fight near the hills was getting a big audience, any wolf who enjoyed a good rumble was there to be entertained. It wasn't one of the duels that had honor or privacy, it was just regular fight. "two pounds of meat on the kid," one of the wolves started betting on the battle. Sure enough nuk the biggest wolf in the pack, always thinking with his stomach, was one of the two wolves battling it out. "aww, did the big wittle pup get a cramp?" the smaller thinner wolf taunted him. "Stop mocking me!" Nuk charged ahead, but the wolf he was fighting was to quick, dodging his rushed attack, and countering by biting his tail. Nuk groaned at the pain, but regaining his stance, kicking the wolf with his powerful back legs.<p>

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice howled out. Nuk, the wolf and the other members of the clan turned their heads to the incoming voice. It was their leader sure enough. "Whats with all the fighting? Explain. Now." she ordered from across the wave of wolves gathered in a circle. "we were just having fun~" the attacker wolf said dizzily. "oh dog bones! You insulted me by calling me a worthless fatso who just slowed the pack down!" Aleu listen at the bickering, analyzing the argument quickly. "ok first off, break away, everyone. Go on, scoot!" the young alpha barked out. "you two, stay. Now, who started all this? Nom, you need to learn how to keep your insulting thoughts to yourself. Nuk's big. So? With his huge body he could have crushed you. The last we need is a conflict between ourselves. Now apologize to nuk. Now!"

Nom sighed and did as he was told, quickly though so as not waste time. "sorry." with a swift nod from nuk the skinny wolf ran off to do his business. Aleu then turned to the big grey and white wolf. "Nuk don't let comments like those get to you. You're the mucsle of this clan, you could probably break a caribous back without even trying. I'm sure you're a kinder wolf deep down." she smiled warmly. "aww, thanks aleu. Niju never treated me like you do." the she wolf giggled. "well niju never was one of understanding others."

Just as the lecture ended, Cade approached the scene. "thank you my lady. Now I know that I certainly can count on you." he smiled. "don't mention it. Its why I'm here."

* * *

><p>As she walked across the forest, she took the shorter path to the cave. Taking a straight path instead of the curve. Her nose then picked up a near by scent. "gale!" she ran up to one of her new friends and advisors. The black wolf smiled warmly at her friend. "what brings you here alpha?" she giggled lightly. "I was just on my way home from marking and thought I'd take a short cut. I didn't know you took this path too until I picked up your scent." Gale nodded. "us wolves have a thing for smelling." Aleu sat beside her, resting her rump on the cool green grass. "at least that wasn't a part of my training."<p>

"just a built in instinct. Comes with the territory as they say." she said with a light laugh. Aleu laughed with her. It felt good having another female wolf to talk to. This way she didn't feel so enclosed around the many male wolves. "so have you thought about Taku lately?" the tan creamy wolf shook. "I've been thinking of the pack more and more. I can't just concentrate on one. As a leader its my responsibility to make sure the clan stays in tact." Gale could only grin proudly at the young girl who was slowly maturing. "come on, that can't all be true." she teased. "surely you must have thought of him at least for a short minute or two."

Aleu blushed red from under her cheek fur, folding her ears back and avoiding eye contact. "Don't get me wrong, I do…love him." Gale looked forward. "hmm? Say that again? Didn't catch that." aleu's blush grew bigger. "you heard me I said that I…love him…" Gale smile grew bigger. "louder." she taunted for the last time. "I love him! I truly love him ok? I love Taku with all my heart but as an alpha I can't just think of one out of many!"

Gale looked at the now crimson red wolf from all the blushing, and now seeing as she went to far judging by the small tears forming in her eyes, she decided to comfort her. "sorry aleu, I just want to make sure is all. You know if it makes you feel better, Taku thinks a lot about you just as much if probably not more than you think. I'm not one for match making, but I can safely say that you wanting to stand on by herself as a leader, was a big risk and I applaud you for that. Taku, Nava and your father balto would all be proud." the blushing finally faded, her colors returning to her, she sighed a big heavy sigh, and shut her eyes. "besides between you and me, I've got my eye on his friend tundra, you know that lone blue wolf?"

It was now Gale's turn to blush. Having notice this the two began to laugh out loud again. The minutes passed by and soon the two walked back home together. It was quite an awkward silent walk though. No talking, just, walking. Until "wait. I smell something." Aleu turned to her right. The new scent she picked up getting stronger as she started to run, following the trail slowly but surely. Until she finally made it out of the forest, beyond it was a big open field and right in the middle, was a farm. "oh no." Aleu gasped under her breath. Just a few seconds later Gale had caught up to her friend. "what is it what did you-…" Gale stopped in her tracks, looking onward to what the duo had just discovered. "I've never noticed this before!" she gasped.

"You think there might be hunters?" Aleu backed up into the forest. "maybe, but I'm sure if we-," her sentence was cut short "We've got to worn the others. Now!" she yelled, skidding around and running back from where she had came. "always a step ahead. As she should be."

* * *

><p>"vaaat? Humans? Here?", "it couldn't be.", "how could it have come to this?"<p>

"everyone settle down! I'm sure we'll all be ok as long as we just keep our distance from them. If we don't bother them than they won't bother us." Aleu spoke out. "And what if you're wrong?" a familiar voice called out. "I say we take them out while we can! This is our land after all!" Shade, still beaten and bruised, swum from the crowd of wolves and up front face to face with aleu. "This is EVERYONE'S land! Are you saying only wolves belong here? So you want us to fight amongst ourselves?" Shade spat out on the ground. "we wolves are far more superior than humans! We don't need them!"

"yet you say "take them out while we can", are you afraid?" shade's expression changed sharply. "how dare you! Are you trying to insult me?" Aleu stood her ground and shook her head slightly. "I'm only trying to understand you. Look shade not everything has to end in violence!" Shade then begun to pounce on the she wolf. Taking her stance and lunging forward to attack. "ohh but I want it to!" she ended the conversation with a quick thrust forward only to miss her target. "I won't fight you." aleu said again calmly. "I may be wounded but I don't need to be at full strength to beat a house trained dog like you!"

Aleu kept dodging the black and blue wolfs attacks. Waiting for the she wolf to tire herself out, wasting all the anger and energy, hopefully she could come to terms with her. She may have not had a proper fight with another wolf but she did remember the scuffles she used to have with her siblings as pups. Shade began to lose her posture, this was aleu's chance. She ran onward and head butted her opponent, knocking the breathe out of her and pinning her to the ground. "I just want to help you." aleu said finally. "I don't need help!" shade growled, pushing aleu off her only to run off into the dark forest. "Shade wait!" aleu tried to call out but was halted by another wolf. "let her go my lady. She's lost to us." Aleu's ears folded at the wolf in front of her. "Taku what if she goes and gets in the farmers territory?"

The auburn wolf sighed heavily. "then that's her problem." Aleu was taken aback by the response. "Why? Do you not care what happens to her? She's one of us!" Taku's eyes narrowed forward. Still remaining stern and strict. "Not anymore she isn't!" he replied. "what happened?" aleu questioned.

"We had an argument before she came here. She kept boasting on and on about wanted the alpha status and that it was her right to be the leader. Apparently I didn't knock enough sense into her after our fight. I gave her enough chances. So I sent her off into exile." Aleu could believe what she was hearing. "how could you?" Taku's eyes closed and slanted his head. "wolves do this sort of thing too. If all she could do was whine then I saw no point in keeping her here. She was a threat to you aleu, I did it in order to protect you."

Having hearing this she backed off. Knowing the argument was already decided she turned tail and walked away. "If that's the case then I don't see how I had any say in the matter." Taku tried to approach her but was stopped by Gale. "give her time, she'll understand sooner or later.


	3. epilogue part 2

It had been weeks since aleu had been standing on her own feet. And today was the day that she thought she might have been ready. Taking a deep breath as she paced back and forth around the cave "Ok Aleu, just relax," just by imagining the scenario it felt awkward. even those its been a month and a half, it still felt weird to go back to her teacher and say "I'm ready", the other question is; was she really ready? she was getting impatient, she wanted to be with him. Badly. All those sleepless nights wanting to snuggle up to him and his warm fur.

"I can't take it anymore, I have to find him." she shook her head violently. padding her way outside the cave, raising her nose in the air, sniffing out his scent. Not wasting a second, after she picked it up in a heartbeat she trotted from a fast walk to a jog. Soon before she knew it she traveled faster and faster, and jogging became running, her tongue stretching out, her heavy panting unknown to her. All she thought about was him. "Taku…"

The auburn and white wolf laid comfortably on the beaches sand. Enjoying the sound of the waves. The suns heat bathing on his coat, the smell of fresh salt water, this was probably his favorite spot. Taku let out a deep sigh. Truth be told, he was bored. Very bored. He wanted to find something to do but he didn't feel like getting up. he was just too cozy in his little spot all curled up into a ball. Though he couldn't put his paw on it, something felt missing.

And as he pondered, he heard a noise come in, a sent rushed through his nostrils, picking it up and recognizing that it was her. The one wolf he had on her mind for days. "Aleu?" his ears perked up, his head raising from its resting place.

"Taku!" the alpha gasped jumping out from the forest tree's and bushes. her eyes locked on to her objective. "Yes my lady do you need something?" that tone, his eyes, his coat, she couldn't take it anymore. she had to do it with out even saying anything. she jumped ahead and nuzzled the male wolf hard, pressing her head next his chest and rubbing it in circles. "Taku I…oh I miss you so much I…oh spirits I love you Taku!"

The male Beta was a bit taken aback from Aleu's sudden burst. Then he remembered. It was that time of the year. Could she have been in heat? Taku shrugged it off and began to comfort his leader. Letting her snuggle deeply and more harder into his fur coat. his patches of white fur being her favorite spot to rub, Taku returned her love with a few licks on her head. "So I take it you're ready?" he softly whispered in her ear. Aleu didn't respond. She was too busy catching her breath while at the same time pressing her head harshly against his body. Not that Taku was complaining but in all honesty he was getting worried.

"Aleu, calm down, its alright I'm here." he tried to comfort her with his soft sleek voice. it seemed to have worked. her breathing became more steady. and her nuzzling hastened more, and her violent rubs became a soft rest upon his back. she inhaled his scent deeply, enjoying the strong musky odor running through her nostrils.

"Taku, I know this might sound sudden, in short, I want to be with you, now. alone. just you and me." she blushed, but not wanting to let go of him. "Aleu, you're in heat. you need to try and relax." the male said calmly.

"how can I? I can't keep my mind off you. I may now have the packs trust but now I see that your love is what I want more than anything. please accept my apology Taku."

Taku broke away from the hug, hearing a soft whimper escape from his beloveds lips. "You don't need to be sorry my love, what matters now is that we're finally together." Aleu stared into his icy silver eyes, his eyebrowless forehead and sleek ears. she always found these unique trait of his cute.

Taku, having notice that Aleu's slinder shape had gotten a tad puffier in the chest, her fur had developed more to that of a wolf's, and he could have sworn her legs had gotten a tad longer.

"lets go someplace less open and more private shall we?" Taku gestured with a quick wink. Aleu didn't haste, as she quickly got up and nearly pranced around like a pup excited to go outside for a walk with its master.

the nearest cave was at the same place they had slept in alone, during that one night when they confessed to each other. aside from them, no one knew of this spots location. it was the perfect spot for some alone time. maybe even a den for their young. just the thought of it was making aleu's mind feel light headed. she collapsed her body on the floor only for it to be caught by Taku's warm coat. "Like I said, I'm here." he smiled with his eyes closed. Aleu let out a quick giggle, giving her soon to be a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." she whispered once more. snuggling into him once again. "I love you too." Taku sighed relaxingly. breathing smoothly as he rested his head upon her.


	4. epilogue part 3

Aleu awoke as the sun's light bounced off the cave walls from the entrance of her shelter. She let a big yawn escape her muzzle as her jaw extended wide open. Smacking her lips and rubbing her heavy eyes with her front paw, she gazed her surroundings. just another day. she sighed under her breath. Today was her day off from being alpha judging from her custom schedule.

Leaning down and nuzzling a little bundle nursing on her, smiling as she did so. "Hows my little one today?" she whispered softly. It was starting to get louder. Her ears perked up, listening for any on goers who d pass by. "good morning." a familiar auburn wolf approached her den. "good morning to you too." the she wolf hybrid giggled, accepting the loving lick kisses from her mate. "Came to check on you both early." Taku said nuzzling his cub who was still nursing on his mother.

"just got up." aleu yawned again. "Today is your day off so I just thought I could do something for you."

"oh really? Well, truth be told, I m not sure if I want a day off." Taku s ears perked, "Are you sure? Aren't you still hurt from giving birth?" Aleu looked away from her auburn and white mate, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry, I m just worried about you. And Tier too."

"I understand love, and the pain still haven t lessened." Both physical and mentally. the she wolf hybrid could feel her voice about to crack at any second. "its ok." Taku hushed trying to sooth his mate. But aleu backed away. "No. they were just new borns, and I've failed them. Its all my fault that they-,"

"it wasn't entirely your fault! Don t think of such things! Mother nature had just a much a part of it as you did!"aleu couldn t help but show her sadness in front of her lover. How she hated to show weakness. "I hate being weak." she huffed.

"Will you stop attacking yourself! I don t know where you got it in your head that you re weak, because you aren't! you saved our clan, our species, AND our son! and you re going to do it again!" Taku finished with a strong hard embrace, wrapping his head around her neck, applying his warmth to both aleu and their pup.

At first aleu didn t know whether to sob or not. Given the choice she decided not to. "Taku, not a day goes by that I thank the spirits for guiding us to each other. What ever I did to deserve someone like you, I ll never regret it."

Soft weak whimpers were muffled by the fur of the pups parents. Realizing this Taku backed away a few to let their week old pup have some air. "Taku, I m going to skip my day off." aleu broke the silence. "But you have been hunting since you gave birth! Tier needs you!" Please let me and the pack handle this!

"But nothing! I m going to take care of this pack and our pup. I won t let him die just like the others did". with that said, she stood up with a stretch, and started to take her leave. "Taku, watch Tier for me, please. I m going to see if I can make something warm for Tier.

"No! Listen aleu, I know you want to shoulder the responsibility and make us all feel proud and protected but if you want to makes us feel that way then you re going to have to do it the right way! Look, no one is blaming you for the deaths of Tiers brothers and sisters, these things happen naturally. And if you really want to helpTier you need to stay with him so he can eat whenever he wants. We are a pack and remember, there s no I in team. We work together as a family, understand?"

Aleu was dumbstruck, folding her ears back and tucking her tail between her legs like a shamed puppy. "I'm...so sorry Tier," she laid back down next to her young, nuzzling Tier soothingly. "I'm so sorry my darling," the little pup could only whimper as he was smothered with his mothers soft kisses.

-  
>"Taku! Please come quick! I need to tell you something!" aleu gasped for breath as she made Taku's audience. She had to admit carrying her cub in her mouth was pretty exhausting. hope I get used to it soon.<p>

After being questioned by her concerned mate she place Tier down on the ground to catch her breath. "I think...I think I m pregnant again." Taku's jaw dropped. "Really? This soon? But we haven t even-" words couldn't explain the situation they were in. the wolves checked her and sure enough, she was carrying more of Taku s young. "I won t let these one s down. I promise. no farmer isn't going thirty meters near you." she finished her last sentence facing her stomach with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, four, five, congrats Tier, you re a big brother of three brothers and two sisters!" Gale said exiting the den. "Is mama ok auntie gale?" Tier didn t wait for an answer, but he did hear her aunts chuckle. "Yes sweet heart mommy s just fine." aleu giggled at her son who was continually eyeing every inch of her body, and smiled warmly at him as his expression brightened in awe. "wow, they re so tiny." the little red and tan pup padded closer to his new born siblings.<p>

"Well they are just babies." Taku chuckled rustling his sons fur head. One of the pups started to cry loudly, as he tried to find one of her mothers nipples to feed on. Noticing this, aleu nudged some of them apart, and guided the lone pup in between the new space. "Remember to share." aleu whispered sarcastically. "He's a loud little guy isn t he? New born and already trying to howl." Taku smiled proudly.

"Atka..." Tier said with a blank face. His parents gazed at their son questionably. "Is that what you d like to name your brother Tier?" the eldest pup nodded, only to have the parents smile and chuckle. "Ok, Atka it is. Now, this one looks just like my grandmother. Aniu, well, so I've heard from my fathers stories. Speaking of my father, this one looks just like him! This one dante, and this one,"

"eska." taku named the last one. "She looks so much like my mother from what I remember." the night was long and quite, but all the same peaceful. As was the new family of eight, snuggling up against one another, protected from the coldness outside the wild.


End file.
